


Summer Storm

by Oceanbourne



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Smut, posted this on tumblr but didn't get around to bringing it here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbourne/pseuds/Oceanbourne
Summary: Modern AU, where Janna's a pilot. Janna gives Kat one last memento before she flies back for the week.





	

“ —and I got these on my first overseas trip, when I picked up ten crates of chardonnay from France to bring to the Diamondfield,” Janna says, using her free hand to gesture to the earring on her right ear, a small orb with an opalescent glow. The other hand lies in Katarina’s grip, a comfortable position it has claimed for the entire journey back to Janna’s apartment. Now that they’ve reached the door at the top of the stairs and a light shining over a small plaque reading ‘274,’ Janna turns around, beaming with the joy of a girl taken to her first amusement park.

“They look great.” Katarina’s gaze shifts from Janna to the door, and then back to her. “Especially on you.” She clears her throat. “Well, here we are. I… hope you had fun tonight.”

“I had plenty,” Janna assures her, leaning in for a kiss. Katarina’s lips taste of a sweet cherry, tart and tangy and just as strong as when they first kissed earlier that night. She knows she’ll miss it, her lips and her sulking demeanor, when she flies back to Richmond tomorrow afternoon, so Janna makes sure to commit the sensation to her memory.

Their lips connect for a few more moments before Katarina pulls back, slowly blinking at Janna’s boldness. “Well. You’re enthusiastic.”

Janna’s fingers wander to Katarina’s waist, pulling herself towards her. “Do you want to — er, come inside for a bit?”

“ — Sounds good to me.”

Frantic fingers fish for the key in her pockets, and eventually Janna recovers the object in question and unlocks the door to her apartment, grabbing Katarina by the hand and ushering her in.

“Never seen the inside of your place before,” Katarina remarks, her eyes glancing towards a wood carving on one of the shelves that looks Lebanese in origin. Janna doesn’t give her time to indulge in her archaeological interests, placing herself in front of her line of sight and giving Katarina something a lot more contemporary to look at.

“Do you like it?”

“It looks very cozy,” Katarina admits, and her compliment is rewarded with Janna going in for another quick peck on the lips. Katarina holds her there before she can weave back out of her reach, and Janna feels Katarina’s hands drape over her shoulders, her advances growing warmer. She leans into the kiss, passion fueling her fervor, and places her hands back on their favorite hold beside Katarina’s waist.

Katarina moves forward, and this is where Janna expects to find her back against a wall, but she has a better idea. She positions herself so that when Katarina continues to push, she pulls at her waist with her hands and lets her weight fall so they both crash onto the sofa with bodies still pressed against each other.

Janna can feel Katarina’s surprise in the hesitation of her lips, but once she realizes her position of dominance she grows more eager. Katarina’s hands smooth over the sides of her torso, dipping under the fabric of her jacket, so Janna decides to ease her access. Her hands leave Katarina’s body for a second to pull the jacket from her shoulders, tossing it to the floor.

She feels a moist touch tickling at her neck and realizes Katarina has moved on to explore other areas, her lips brushing over the ridge extending from her shoulder to her jawline. Janna tilts her head back at Katarina’s touch, body shuddering at the sensitivity. Daring hands pull up the hem of her shirt. She hums in satisfaction when Katarina’s fingers traverse the exposed skin, sliding up her rib cage. The kisses along her neck grow in intensity, the wolfish hunger awakening her own appetite.

When the fabric reaches her chest Janna raises her arms up. Katarina yanks the shirt off with one last pull, letting the discarded garment join the jacket on the floor. She looks ready to pounce onto Janna again, but her gaze turns into a stare and her instinct retreats underneath the surface.

Katarina pulls away, hands on either side of Janna, with a desire in her eyes tempered by years of practiced restraint. “I…”

“What’s wrong?” Janna asks. Eyes widen at her exposed cleavage and hands rise up to guard them, her gaze turning away. “Am I… okay?”

Katarina’s eyes wander over her upper body before she responds. “You’re definitely more than ‘okay.’ I was just… wondering. I want to make sure you’re alright with this.”

“Kat.” Janna’s hand moves to take Katarina’s in hers. “I trust you. I wouldn’t have let you come so close, invited you in here, if I didn’t feel safe around you.” She guides her hand, letting it rest on the bra strap on her shoulder. “I know I want this, and I think you do too.”

A moment of inaction takes over Katarina, as if seeking to affirm the meaning of Janna’s words in her own conscience, before she smiles. Not a smirk, or one of those sultry looks she likes to give periodically, but a genuine smile. “Then I’ll give it to you.”

Empowered by Janna’s approval, Katarina’s fingers lower the strap off her shoulder while the other hand reaches for Janna’s breast, her touch adventurous yet gentle. Katarina’s mouth returns to its duty, her lips finding the valley between Janna’s breasts, running the line up her sternum before she finds Janna’s own lips in a kiss more passionate than its predecessors.

Warm, strong, yet controlled. Janna wonders if Katarina usually carries this discipline with previous lovers, or if she makes a special case for her, but she surrenders herself to the revelry, hips rising to grind against Katarina as she continues to caress her.

When Katarina retreats once more, Janna narrows her brows in confusion, but then she notices Katarina pull her sweater and shirt over her head in one fluid motion, a shake of her hair freeing the locks from their captivity as they tumble down her shoulders. Now Katarina shows off that smirk, crouching over Janna with the poise of a practiced hunter. The black is a stark contrast to Janna’s own white undergarments.

“Couldn’t let you have all the fun,” Katarina says, reaching behind Janna’s back to unclasp her bra.

“Oh!” Janna gasps, the last of her covering stripped away. With her eyes, Katarina gestures to Janna’s chest and smirks again.

“Looks like you’re already excited.”

Before Janna can respond, Katarina has already lowered her mouth to one, kissing the underside of the breast and then weaving her tongue in and out, teasing Janna as it slicks back and forth along her skin just below the hardened nipple. Janna’s breaths become more ragged, a hand placing itself on Katarina’s shoudler to encourage her.

Then her tongue flicks against the tip before Katarina takes the entirety between her lips. Janna gasps, louder this time, her back twitching at the tension. And Katarina continues, swishing back and forth. Completely at Katarina’s mercy, Janna closes her eyes, letting the wave of ecstasy wash over her like the incoming sea at high tide. The other breast doesn’t get ignored; Katarina moves her fingers to attend it, threading the tip between index and middle fingers, brushing against it as they slide up and down.

Janna’s hand moves up into Katarina’s hair, lazily playing with the crimson strands as Katarina continues to enjoy herself. When she looks up, Janna can see her yearning reflected in Katarina’s eyes, that understanding transmitted to the fingers that reach for the waistband of her jeans. Katarina does away with the button and pulls them down, and Janna raises her legs into the air to help it off.

Katarina reaches behind her back, loosing the straps of her own bra. Janna’s seen her torso plenty of times due to the outfits she wears that show off the tattoo rising up her side, but with nothing else to obscure the view, she finds herself immersed in an occult fascination. The contours of her figure don’t hurt, either.

Janna sits up, meeting Katarina in another kiss. Now more comfortable with her exposed figure in front of another person, she grows bolder, reaching out to take Katarina’s breasts in her own. Her thumbs wander the spherical surface, marveling at them with a reverence one would expect of a religious artifact.

“Enjoying yourself?” Katarina asks when they break off the kiss.

Janna’s cheeks redden, but she manages to keep her hands where they are, only moving one of them around Katarina’s back to pull her closer. “They’re… incredible.” The shade of red deepens, and Janna attempts to hide it by placing a shy kiss in between her breasts. “I mean, I knew you were gorgeous, but…”

Fighting back the embarrassment doesn’t go well with Janna. Isn’t this where she’s supposed to act sexily, and whisper sensuous words into her ear to increase the tension between them? “You… just feel really nice.”

A mirthful laugh leaves Katarina, and she shoves Janna back down onto the bed, reclining atop her with a hand in her hair and the other moving down below her navel to the last piece of her clothing. Janna’s hips rock when Katarina makes contact down there, and she gasps when Katarina returns to placing kisses on her collarbone.

“I think you should let your body do the talking, babe.” Katarina rubs against the thin fabric, and Janna can feel herself getting wetter, a sensation not remedied when Katarina alters her tempo: spurts of fast movement followed by slow, almost exasperating caresses.

“I’ll show you what it’s like to feel nice, little bird,” she whispers in Janna’s ear, and with a deft pull of her fingers, Katarina flings off the last barrier and leaves Janna completely at her mercy. She’s exhausted the last of her patience, as she goes straight to work with her fingers, coaxing little gasps from Janna as she rubs faster.

Janna closes her eyes and lets Katarina’s touch fill her senses, pressing her pelvis to Katarina’s fingers like matching puzzle pieces. Her body pleads for entrance, for the satiation and fulfillment that only Katarina can bring, and Katarina must’ve approved of her squirming. Two fingers slide into her, and Janna cries out, a feeling only exacerbated by the feeling of Katarina’s tongue gracing her chest again.

“Kat…” she murmurs, pushing her chest towards her just as teeth playfully nibble at her breast. Katarina’s fingers move faster. “ — Ah!”

With eyes still closed, Janna doesn’t notice Katarina moving back towards her face until she feels moist lips press against her, and then she feels Katarina’s whole body settle upon her, even as her fingers continue to press into her. She moves against Janna with a furious purpose, the same kind of energy that fuels that quiet rage Janna’s seen in Katarina a few times. Janna moans into their kiss, her parted lips giving Katarina the opening she needs to shove her tongue into her mouth.

She does her best to meet Katarina’s lead with her own undulations of urgency, but it’s clear that Katarina has more experience here, as well as more control in the situation, and eventually she has to draw back for breath, her chest heaving up and down. Still Katarina doesn’t relent. “Fuck!”

Janna props herself against the edge of the sofa so she can steady herself, and Katarina uses the opportunity to lower herself, her tongue dragging a trail of moisture down her stomach until Katarina places it between her legs. Already agitated from the work her fingers have already put into her, Janna knows that she’ll reach her limit soon if Katarina continues her pace - and she doesn’t intend to slow down any time soon.

Her tongue performs with a dexterity that her fingers could only hope to reach. Janna feels it flick around her, feeling around for the most sensitive areas, and abandoning them just long enough to dissuade familiarity before Katarina returns to them with newfound fervor. Janna pushes up with her torso, craving the pleasure even though she knows she doesn’t have the endurance to sustain her desire. But still she presses on, and her moans have turned to loud gasps. Her fingers grab onto anything she can find to steady the rest of her body - the pillows, the sofa cushion, Katarina’s hair at some points. Her wetness only propels Katarina, who has re-added her fingers in an example of cooperation that prepares to send Janna over the edge.

“Kat, oh god…” she manages, and Katarina must know, for she meets Janna’s gaze with a sense of inevitability in her eyes that just shatters Janna’s resistance. Katarina moves up to sit on her knees, her nose digging into Janna’s skin, fingers and tongue working together for the final stretch. Her free hand reaches for Janna’s, pledging to stay there for the conclusion. Janna continues to quiver, her whole body shaking - and then Katarina makes one last push forward.

“I’m… I’m —!”

She screams. Her walls convulse, and Katarina pumps through with a few more thrusts of her fingers before she releases, letting Janna carry out through her climax. Her hips buckle and she moves off the armrest of the couch completely, leaving her body splayed on its surface. Janna’s chest rises and falls as she pants, her exhales coming through loud and rough, but eventually she settles down and a smile finds its way on her exhausted features.

Katarina looms over her, the smirk back on her face. “Well?”

“Oh my god.” Janna swallows. “I don’t think I’ve came that hard since, well… ever.”

“I must have done a good job, then.” Katarina leans down, and their lips meet in a more tender, patient kiss.

“You were incredible.” Janna pulls her back down for a second one, and when Katarina thinks of sitting up again, Janna turns her over, pinning Katarina onto the couch. Her hands place themselves on top of her shoulders, and Janna straddles Katarina, fingers moving to unbutton her own pants.

“Hey, whoa — what’s going on?”

Janna winks. “We… weren’t done yet, right? I think it’s only right that you got to experience what I could. Even if I might not be as good as you.”

There’s a rustle of fabric being removed, and a yelp as Janna falls down upon her. “We’ll see about that, won’t we?”


End file.
